Our Future
by Jasperlover101
Summary: For two minutes the world shuts down. Blackness sweeps over every citizen and they catch a glimpse of their future. Six strangers are brought together to prevent a disaster after each of them see it happen in their visions. Can they work together?
1. Bella

**Hello, Here is a brand new story that I am co-writing with OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**

**(I claim no ownership to Twilight)**

**Summary: For two minutes the world shuts down. Blackness sweeps over every citizen and they catch a glimpse of their future. Six strangers are brought together to prevent a potential disaster after each of them see it happen in their visions. Can they overcome trust, suspicion, and love to work together, or will it be too late?**

~Bella~

My alarm clock went off with an annoying buzz. I groaned and hit the snooze button with my hand. I honestly wasn't ready to get up yet. I opened my eyes a crack and examined my room. The warm phoenix sunlight streamed through the window in hot rays of pleasantness. I loved the warmth and the sun.

The rays spread through the room and hit the open screen of my laptop drawing my eye to it. My job called to me.

I was Bella M. Swan, semi famous young adult fiction writer. I had one book published and just about two thousand more of them jammed into my head, just waiting to be written. Growing up I always loved reading. As I got older reading turned into writing and here I was.

Of course I wasn't making major dollars with one book and the cheapest publicist I could find, so I also worked for the local newspaper.

I pulled myself out of bed and examined my appearance in the mirror.

Dark circles were present under my chocolate eyes. I had been up all night writing. A new idea hit me.

My long brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a few stray pieces coming out in the front.

I traced the little freckles that were just starting to appear on the bridge of my nose. Why couldn't I tan?

I stared down at my striped pyjama bottoms and shrugged. The best part about writing; you get to stay at home and wear whatever you like.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, which didn't take very long. My apartment was tiny.

I brewed a cup of coffee and got cracking on my writing.

Just as I was about to introduce the hot young lead character I could see tiny black dots in front of my eyes. I blinked and tried to clear my head, but when I opened my eyes again the dots were still there.

Alarmed, I decided that it must be because I had been on my laptop for too long. I snapped it closed and moved over to the bed a little bit dizzily.

Soon the black dots were everywhere they clouded my vision until all I could see was darkness. I could hear nothing, smell nothing, and I couldn't feel my body. It was like I was unconscious but I was still aware.

Soon pictures began to form in front of my eyes. First fuzzy but soon they grew in clarity.

I could see myself running alongside five other people. I couldn't see much about them, only the back of their heads as they ran. While we ran we shouted out our names like we were introducing ourselves.

"Alice Brandon."

"Edward Mason."

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Rosalie Hale."

"Emmett McCarty"

"Bella Swan."

The streets we ran on were busy. Cars rushed by and we shoved past people walking on the streets. New York?

I wasn't sure. I had never been anywhere like this place.

We continued to run through the streets. We then stopped abruptly in front of a tall building. I didn't recognize it to be anything famous. It looked just like an apartment building.

Crowds of people stood at the entrance of the building, craning their necks to see something that was in the middle of the crowd.

Loud sirens blared in the background. I could hear a police officer shouting at people to stand back. The little group of people I had been with pushed forwards, through the crowd, regardless of the officers instructions.

People shouted when we shoved passed them but we continued on. We finally reached the center of the crowd and my knees hit a wooden barricade.

At first I was confused.

An entire SWAT team was surrounding one ordinary man sat in the center of them, peacefully. There seemed to be nothing dangerous about him until I noticed what he was holding. In his hands sat a tiny little switch and without a doubt in my mind I knew it was a bomb.

In a sick way he was clever. The building wasn't famous and no one would have suspected anything, but yet it was in a busy part of a big city. He could do some serious damage.

The police officers shouted at the man to step away from the switch. The man began to laugh manically. One of the SWAT members over reacted and let a shot off. It clipped the man in the leg causing him to yelp out in pain.

"You just killed us all," The man screamed loudly.

With that he flipped the switch and the last image I saw was my little group diving away from the fatal blast.

**Alright, So I hope that this is good. **

**It might be slightly confusing right now but there is a great story brewing so stick around**

**Reviews are loved!! Please write them!!**


	2. Alice

~Alice~

For the second time this week I woke up in a sitting position. Lately my dreams had been frightening, and I often woke up with a cold sweat and my pulse hammering.

I had this little quirk about me. I always got a _feeling _when something bad was going to happen. And recently I couldn't shake that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I ran my fingers through my short black hair. I was too worked up to fall asleep again so I decided to clean my messy room.

It was a small room with nothing more than a book shelf, my bed, a desk which held my computer, and my secret passion; my walk in closet. Various fabrics lay in heaps on the floor and on my desk. I was a part time fashion designer and I had no space for all of my things.

I slowly made my over to my current project. It was gorgeous blue dress just the colour of the ocean. I slid my fingers over the slippery fabric and smiled in content. It was coming along to be the best piece I had ever done.

I got to work trying to shove some of the rolls of fabric into my already full closet.

"My god," I whispered to myself when I was finished. "I can actually see the carpet."

My room still smelled of paint and wood. I had just moved into the town house two weeks ago. With nothing else better to do I grabbed a book off of the shelf and made myself comfortable under the still warm covers.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I read out loud to myself as I went. I went on to the next line and did a double take.

Was that an ink blob on my book? I scratched at the spot where it was but nothing happened. With a jolt I realized that the dot was from my eye. I blinked trying to clear it away but it didn't move. In fact more and more of them appeared.

"What's happening?" I screeched.

And then I was plunged into darkness. I heard nothing, saw nothing. It was like I was gone, but still there in a way. Seconds passed and then the blackness seemed to shimmer slightly. I watched intently as the shimmering morphed into a moving picture. Like a movie, only I could recognize myself amongst the people on the screen.

I was running down a busy street somewhere. Five other people raced closely behind me. I clutched one man's hand in my own. I didn't have the slightest clue as to who he was. Everyone was shouting their names as they ran. We stopped when we could run no longer. There was a large group of people standing around _something. _I was too short to see over the taller people in the crowd. Our little group pushed forwards. I tried to follow but something pulled me back. The man who was holding my hand, Jasper he said his name was, pulled me up against a wall.

"You stay here." He ordered me.

"But I need-"

He interrupted me. "I am not putting you in danger." He said fiercely. He took one long glance at me and I nodded trying to assure him that I wouldn't move.

He continued ahead with the group and soon he disappeared into the crowd. I stood up on my tiptoes trying to see what was happening, but it was no use. I let out a frustrated sound and came back down flat footed again.

Suddenly Jasper ripped back out from the crowd and positioned himself in front of me. I didn't have time to ask him what happened because the loudest sound I had ever heard in my life ripped through my brain.

I screamed but it was drowned out but all of the noise going on around me. Regardless of the noise my eyes remained open and right in front of me an apartment building began to crumble and fall to the ground.

Realization dawned on me.

Oh God. A bomb.

As the building fell, dust was spread everywhere and I could see nothing anymore. The only thing I was aware of was Jasper's body pressed up against mine. It seemed like hours had passed while I just stood there and screamed. I screamed and I shook.

Finally the dust settled and an eerie silence took over the scene. It was short lived. Soon desperate screams erupted from everywhere and loud sirens could be heard getting closer and closer.

"Alice?" Jasper asked me. "Alice are you alright?"

He spun around to face me and I gasped. There was a large cut on his forehead and blood was oozing from it.

"Jasper your head," I whimpered and brushed some of the blood that was dripping down, from his eye brows.

"I am OK." He assured me.

"Jasper, the others." I ran forward trying to locate the members of my little group. Peoples mangled forms lay everywhere on the pavement. Some of them screamed at me to help them. I could do nothing for them.

I ran and finally located one of them. Edward. I knelt down beside him. He was still breathing, but he had some bad cuts along his neck and his jaw line.

"Oh god," I heard Jasper yell from across the street. I raced over to where he stood.

"Bella," He said to me as I got closer.

Bella lay unconscious with a large chunk of the building on her torso. I watched her chest waiting for some sort of movement. Nothing.

"Help me get this off of her!" I screamed desperately.

Jasper helped me heave the chunk from her stomach, but she still didn't move. I desperately tried mouth to mouth on her but she didn't respond.

"Alice, she's gone." Jasper whispered to me.

"I can't let her go." I said through my tears. I wasn't going to give up on her.

"You can't save Bella, but if we hurry we might be able to save other people," He held out his hand.

I paused a moment eyeing Bella's un moving form. Then I nodded and grabbed his warm hand. He pulled me to my feet.

"We haven't been over there yet," Jasper pointed over to where the building used to be.

We hurried over to find Emmett bent over Rosalie's distorted and bloodied form. He was pumping furiously at her chest. She didn't start to breathe again.

Jasper and I watched in silence and in agony as we watched Emmett's tears roll from his eyes onto Rosalie's hair.

"What happened?" Edward's bloodied mouth hung open as he limped over to the scene.

Through my tears I managed to choke out an answer. "It's Bella and Rose. They're de-"

I gasped. Just as suddenly as the frightening vision started, it ended. I was in my room again, lying in my bed. My hands shook violently and tears rolled down my cheeks. The pictures, of strangers I had never met before, replayed over and over again in my mind.

There was no way my imagination could come up with something so horrifying and so clear. It had to be some kind of vision.

When I could move again I flicked on my computer and waited for my favourite search engine to load. When it came up I typed in _black out/ vision._

The first website that came up was called: our future .com. I clicked on it and began to read what the homepage said.

_Scientists everywhere have predicted that on October 06 2009 every citizen on earth will see their future. _

I stopped reading for a moment and froze. My future?

I continued on.

_Here you can write your about vision and connect with others and share your visions. _

I clicked on the link that leads you to the upload page. I filled out the personal information and typed a quick summary as to what I had seen. After I was finished with that, I searched each member of the little group from my vision. Sure enough theirs matched mine perfectly.

I slammed my fists down on the keyboard. There had to be a way to stop this from happening. If there was a way, I was going to find it.

**Hey, it`s Jasperlover, I wanted to let all of you know that when OneFrighteningLittleMonster123, writes a chapter, I will be copying it and putting it up as it is.**

**Jasperlover101, came up with the idea for this story and I though it sounded cool, I'm gald you are all into it so far.**

**So this chapter was written by Jasperlover101, and I added a few little things here and there**

**Reviews are the best things in the world! Please leave 'em**

**Jasperlover101**


End file.
